Protocols
by RavenStars
Summary: She thought they should take it slow. He thought they should turn it up a notch.


She wasn't ready to make love to him no matter how many times he had proven himself the perfect gentleman and a true romantic. In fact that was the whole problem. He was so good to her and for her it scared her. Scratch that. She was in her early fifties and she was falling for him hard and fast. That should not happen to a woman who recently got divorced and was suffering the empty nest syndrome, right? They should slow down and take it easy. Those were the thoughts of Erin Strauss on her blooming relationship with David Rossi. His trail of thoughts was completely opposite. She was smart, sarcastic, sassy, beautiful and taking none of his macho bs. She made him feel alive more than all the woman he welcomed to his bed, his ex' included. He finally met his match and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. And by fighting David meant showing Erin, in every way possible, he was absolutely smitten by her. Her doubts and his desires were replaced by a single emotion of lust after the team saved her from the Replicator. After she was given an IV, and checked for injuries, Erin returned to her office and busied herself writing reports.

-David...- she realized how much the Replicator really scared her when she saw David coming into her office. She felt the urge to run into his arms and hold on to him until his embrace melts away the awful mix of fear and anger that shook her to her core. Locking the door and shutting the blinds David closed the distance between them and crushed his lips with hers in a wild kiss, holding her for dear life. Erin's arms snaked around his neck and she moaned, hungrily kissing him back. Feeling his chest against hers, his hands on the back of her head and the small of her back, Erin wanted to hide inside him. David was mad with desire when he sat her on the edge of the desk and stood between her thighs. They couldn't stop kissing, afraid to let go. He tore her panties and buried himself deep inside her in one hard thrust. Erin whimpered and bit his neck shivering. The pain was too sweet and too intense, but she needed more and her eyes widened growing a shade of ocean blue. David stopped for a second, puzzled by her reaction, but when she pulled him into a searing kiss, cupping his buttocks, he started thrusting deep and hard, his groans in sync with her moans. They drove each other to a mind blowing release and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

-Baby girl...-he leaned his forehead into hers and hugged her tight.

-Don't let go...- Erin clung to him.

-Never ever, baby girl...- David punctuated his words with kisses and nuzzled her nose. He cleaned them up and put the silk material of her panties into his pocket making a mental note to buy her a new pair.

-Let's go- he took her hand and helped her up.

-I can't. There's field cards and...-she puffed and he cut her off with a kiss.

-Hotch's and director's orders, baby girl- he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

-Oh ... ok- Erin purred and took her purse. Closing the door to his house he pinned her against them and they started kissing passionately, making it to the bedroom without breaking any kisses. They needed to feel the skin on skin touch and wrap each other in a tight embrace. Death touched them both that night and left them with a burning desire to hold on to each other as long as they can.

-Erin, I love you. I know this is not what you want to hear right now and I'm not saying this only because he ... I love you and the thought of losing you tore me to pieces-David cleared his throat trying to hide the still present fear in his voice.

-I love you too-Erin blurted and smiled. David blinked and hugged her tight.

-No more wasting time, baby girl- he kissed her passionately-I want to come home to you ... hold your hand ... kiss you sensles ... just be with you ... call you baby girl ... make love to you ...- he punctuated his words with kisses and made her giggle.

-Are you sure? I'm not as nearly as perfect as you paint me in that devious mind of yours- she outlined his eyebrow with her index finger-I'm emotionally unavailable- she sighed.

-And I emotionally damaged- he smiled-See? We're perfect for each other- he tucked them in and she hid in his embrace, not letting go all night.

-'Morning- he smiled when she came down, wearing his FBI t-shirt and sweatpants. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a deep kiss. Erin couldn't let go of him and they ended up making out on the sofa. She felt so good running fingers through his hair, feeling the weight of his body, tasting his warm and coffee flavored lips. Her kisses made David painfully aroused and she sensed it.

-I'm sorry ... I just couldn't resist you ... I mean ... I didn't ...-Erin stuttered and blushed, making David smile.

-You are my sweetest downfall, baby- he kissed her sweetly-Breakfast is getting cold-he nuzzled her nose.

-I don't care- she smiled.

-Erin ... baby...-he warned her when she cupped his buttocks-This is a serious violation of the morning after protocol- he was dead serious and she giggled.

-The morning after protocol?- she quirked an eyebrow.

-I had every intention of feeding you breakfast and letting you take a shower…before I join you and make love to you- he nuzzled her nose.

-Sorry I broke your protocol. Do you have one for every girl you corrupt?- she teased.

-No. This one's been thorougly planned over the years, exclusively for you- he was so adorable she had to kiss him.

-We can still pull it off, only backwards. I'd like the shower part to come first- she teased.

-You're fun when you're breaking protocols, you should do it more often and maybe even at work- he smiled and Erin rolled her eyes.

-If you plan on corrupting me some more I could go astray permanently, in the bedroom and the bullpen- she sighed.

-Oh, baby girl ... I've just begun- he shut the cubicle door.


End file.
